Please Come Back
by AmazinglyCool11
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby get in a fight over a video game and Rigby is the one that gets seriously hurt. What will Mordecai do to save him. Morby [COMPLETE]


Mordecai slumped on the couch feeling guilty for what he did. He didn't mean it but it just happened. So here is how it went. First off him and Rigby were going to play a video game after finishing their hard work. Mordecai didn't want to but he cared for his furry friend so he decided he was going to. Truth is he liked his friend. A LOT. Not a friendly like but a love like. He didn't know when it started but he he just started having feelings for him. He decided to keep it a secret, for now.

Anyway, they were going to play Dig Champs. Of course Rigby wanted to be 1st player but Mordecai said no. Then Rigby suggested that they would play punches for it and again Mordecai said no as he picked up his controller. Rigby went on and on about him being a wuss and a baby. That did it for Mordecai. He stood up and punched Rigby in the eye to which Rigby fell back on the couch. Mordecai felt instantly guilty when Rigby started to cry. He got up and ran out on all fours.

Mordecai sat back and rubbed his eyes trying hard to erase the terrible memory, but it stayed. He wanted so badly to sorry but he didn't know where the raccoon was at. He stood up, grabbed his coat and ran outside. He was going to find Rigby no matter what it took. He loved him and he needed him. He just hope he wasn't hurt...or dead.

He started at the coffee shop because he thought he would be there talking to Eileen or Margret about what happened. Rigby started to gain their trust after a while and began to talk to them about everything. And surprisingly they listen, listen to every word and try their best to help him. Mordecai stepped inside the shop and heard a bell, which was attached to the door. Margret looked and saw him and ran over to greet him.

"Hey Mordecai. Where's Rigby?" She asked sadly. She really liked the raccoon now because she found out so much about him. Mordecai heard from Eileen that Margret liked Rigby now, which of course pissed off Eileen and himself.

"I'm not doing to good. I'm trying to find Rigby. We just had a fight and I hit him. It was an accident though. I hate myself for doing it." Mordecai said, "Do you know where he is at?"

"Actually I saw him running toward the rocky cliff up the mountain. He could be there now." Mordecai instantly thought that Rigby would try to kill himself by jumping off the cliff. The cliff was nearly 20 feat high. He ran quickly out the shop and toward the cliff. It felt like forever till he got there. He saw Rigby crying while sitting on the edge of the cliff, feet hanging off. Mordecai walked over quietly.

"Mordecai go away." Rigby said. He must have heard the rustling.

"No not until you let me talk." Rigby quickly stood up and got in position to jump off. Mordecai frooze and that brought him to tears.

"If you don't leave then...then I'll jump."

"Why would you want to. Think about how people would feel. Think about how I would feel. Rigby, I need you. You can't leave me. Not now. Not while I need you here to hug me, kiss me and...yes I said kiss me. I love you Rigby, and I think I love you a little more than I should." Mordecai walked slowly over to Rigby and brought out a hand. "Please come back."

Rigby stared at the blue hand and letting all those words sink in. He did love Mordecai. A lot. I guess he couldn't live without him. Mordecai would be crushed if his only love left him. He slowly grabbed Mordecai's hand and was pulled in for a hug.

"Thanks for coming back. I love you Rigby." He hugged him like he hadn't seen him in 10 years. Rigby returned the hug and kissed Mordecai's cheek and laid on Mordecai's shoulder and fell asleep. The blue jay had walked them home while holding the raccoon close as if he was afraid of dropping him. As he stepped into the house Rigby woke up and leaned back a little but still in Mordeai's embrace.

"Mordecai, I love you too." He kissed him on the lips and they enjoyed every second of it. That when they realized they would be together for a long time.


End file.
